Yuuki Yamagishi Append
Yuuki Yamagishi Append '''is a yandere version of Yuuki Yamagishi, and has longer hair. Design She has black hair. In some models/drawings, her hair has pink tips. Her sirt is short and only covers her chest. Her skirt is black with a checkerboard pattern on the bottom of the skirt. Her skirt is black and goes up to her chest. She has white sport shorts and black knee high socks. She has white flats whith a small strap. She holds a Crazy Red-eyed Panda book. Personality ;Err... ''descriptive (read the upcoming fanga (FANmade manGA) "Love, Love, Kill")' ;Copied from Wikipedia : Yandere (ヤンデレ) :a Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving and gentle to someone (or at least innocent) before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence and/or brutality. The term is derived from the words yanderu (病んでる?) meaning a mental or emotional illness, and deredere (でれでれ?) meaning to show affection. Yandere characters are mentally unstable, and sometimes are incredibly deranged and are not mentally sane, often using extreme violence and/or brutality as an outlet for their emotions. The usage of the character type has led to criticism over the amount of violence in works such as School Days. Although the character type has been used in anime and manga since Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam in 1985, conscious use of the term only began to be around the turn of the millennium. A classical (and rather extreme) example of yandere is Yuno Gasai, from the manga/anime Future Diary, who is prone to kill anyone who may interfere with her obsessive passion for the series protagonist Yukiteru Amano (or just even be near him without any romantic contact). Yandere are usually, but not always, female characters. For example Rolo Lamperouge from the Code Geass series can be considered a yandere for his ruthless devotion to the series protagonist Lelouch (who himself rises in arms against his father and his empire to create a better world for his little sister), as his affection grows to the point he will attempt to kill even those who are close to Lelouch in order to not be replaced. More good examples would be Belarus and Russia, from Axis Powers Hetalia, or Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka in the song "Scissorloid". Yandere can also be shown in movies such as Hedra Carlson in Single White Female. Sometimes, they can just be played in a comedic, usually exaggerated, context. : Biography The oppisite of Yuuki Yamagishi, her parents survive. At age 10, she killed her parents. That's when she became a yandere. She killed her boyfriend at age 12, by stabbing him. Although, police said she always acted caring around him. She killed him August 15, around 12:30 p.m. She had killed many people by pushing them into the street on a green light. She continues to do this. The police report about her boyfriend: This girl is the age of 12. She has short black hair (at the time) as shown in this sketch. *police officer shows a sketch of her* we must arrest immediatly, as she may do this again. She was never found. Appearances Search her on StockyWocky. Voice configuration Her voice bank is still Ib All Alone, altough her voice is lower and more evillish. Notable songs She will be singing Kagerou Days, Matryoshka, and more. Kagerou Days is the onlyy one that is certain. Trivia Gallery Kogorami Yuuki Append.jpg|Hapuriainen's Doll Maker on DA *Her eyes are naturally pink. **She hates potatoes. Category:Fanloid Category:Characters by Kogorami